Avro Arrow
Background The Avro Canada CF-105 Arrow was a delta-winged interceptor aircraft designed and built by Avro Canada. The Arrow is considered to have been an advanced technical and aerodynamic achievement for the Canadian aviation industry. The CF-105 (Mark 2) held the promise of near-Mach 2 speeds at altitudes of 50,000 feet (15,000 m) and was intended to serve as the Royal Canadian Air Force's (RCAF) primary interceptor in the 1960s and beyond. The Arrow was the culmination of a series of design studies begun in 1953 examining improved versions of the Avro Canada CF-100 Canuck. After considerable study, the RCAF selected a dramatically more powerful design, and serious development began in March 1955. Intended to be built directly from the production line, skipping the traditional hand-built prototype phase, the first Arrow Mk. I, RL-201, was rolled out to the public on 4 October 1957, the same day as the launch of Sputnik I. Flight testing began with RL-201 on 25 March 1958, and the design quickly demonstrated excellent handling and overall performance, reaching Mach 1.98. Powered by the Pratt & Whitney J75, another three Mk. Is were completed, RL-202 through -204. The lighter and more powerful Orenda Iroquois engine was soon ready for testing, and the first Mk.II with the Iroquois, RL-206, was ready for taxi testing in preparation for flight and acceptance tests by RCAF pilots by early 1959. On 20 February 1959, the development of the Arrow (and its Iroquois engines) was abruptly halted before the project review had taken place. Two months later, the assembly line, tooling, plans and existing airframes and engines were ordered to be destroyed. The cancellation was the topic of considerable political controversy at the time, and the subsequent destruction of the aircraft in production remains a topic for debate among historians and industry pundits. "This action effectively put Avro out of business and its highly skilled engineering and production personnel scattered, resurfacing in places like the Mercury and Gemini programs of NASA" Model Type - CF-105 Arrow MK I Class - High Speed Interceptor Crew - 1 SDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 250 Main Body/fuselage 550 Wings (2) 300 ea Tailplanes 200 Engines (2) 300 ea AR - 10 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including 22cal pistol rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Flying - Mach 2+ at high altitude, mach 1.1 at low altitude Range - Combat Radius 660km Altitude - 16000m (53000ft) Statistics Height - 6.3m Length - 23.7m Width - 15.2mm Weight - 31.1 tons maximum, 22.2 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - 2× Pratt & Whitney J75-P-3 turbojets Cost - millions of dollars US modern day equivalent Weapons Weapon Type - Weapon Bay Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 10km Damage - 6d6x10sdc Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 8 missiles Bonuses - +1 strike bonuses and penalities Use vehicle combat training and combat flying Systems of Note Radar - Range of 150km. Able to track upto 4 targets, display 2 targets and lock onto 1 target Targeting Computer - +1 to strike with all on board weapon systems Communications - range 400km Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot from damaged aircraft. References Used Wikipedia